


Mr. Sandsmark

by museofspeed



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-07
Updated: 2008-03-07
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7927198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/museofspeed/pseuds/museofspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassie and Kon are getting married. Problem is, they both want to share a last name, and Cassie doesn't want to become Cassie Kon-El.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Sandsmark

**Author's Note:**

> Part of [JusticeVerse](http://shananagin.livejournal.com/53865.html)! All you really need to know is that Young Justice never broke up, and if you want to know why, you can read [The Future Was Then](http://shananagin.livejournal.com/53681.html). Thanks to [](http://julius12.livejournal.com/profile)[julius12](http://julius12.livejournal.com/) for the Beta.

**Title:** Mr. Sandsmark  
**Fandom:** Young Justice  
**Characters:** Cassie/Kon, Bart/Tim.  
**[Prompt:](http://shananagin.livejournal.com/32676.html#cutid2)** [](http://fanfic100.livejournal.com/profile)[**fanfic100**](http://fanfic100.livejournal.com/): 84. He  
**Word Count:** 440  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Cassie and Kon are getting married. Problem is, they both want to share a last name, and Cassie doesn't want to become Cassie Kon-El.  
**Author's Notes:** Part of [JusticeVerse](http://shananagin.livejournal.com/53865.html)! All you really need to know is that Young Justice never broke up, and if you want to know why, you can read [The Future Was Then](http://shananagin.livejournal.com/53681.html). Thanks to [](http://julius12.livejournal.com/profile)[**julius12**](http://julius12.livejournal.com/) for the Beta.

  
"Hey, babe?" Cassie said, walking over to Kon. "We've a little problem."

"Hmm?" Kon said, looking up from the papers he was grading. He'd never thought he'd end up being an English teacher, but "Mr. Conner L. Konnel" was surprisingly good at the job. He was a little surprised at the fact that his classes tended to be predominantly women, but when he mentioned it to Cassie, she had laughed and told Kon to look in a mirror.

"You know the wedding?" Cassie said.

"Yeah?" Kon said, "what about it?"

"Well, there's the issue of our last name," Cassie said.

"What do you mean?" Kon said.

"I'm _not_ going to become Cassie-El. That sounds stupid."

"Well, technically it'd be Cassie Kon-El," Kon said. "Or, you know, Cassie Konnel."

"What? That's worse!" Cassie said. "Look, I love you, but I'm not becoming Mrs. Kon-El. I'm a freaking _Amazon_ , here! How much does that reek of patriarchy?"

"Okay, well what should we do?" Kon asked. "We both decided we wanted the same last name."

"I did have an idea," Cassie said. "I was thinking that maybe you could become Kon-El Sandsmark."

Kon dropped his pen. "Wait, what?"

"Just think about it," Cassie said. "Between the two of us, it's the only real last name we've got. And in your civilian identity, you could be Conner L. Sandsmark. Which is less of a giveaway than Konnel. You suck at the secret identity thing."

"Well, yeah, but I mean, _c'mon._ "

"It's a good idea," Cassie insisted. She flew over and around him and started kissing his neck. "Please, Kon?"

"That's...very distracting," Kon said. "But I'm not sixteen anymore. I can totally see through your ploy."

"Mmm," Cassie said. She bit his ear.

"And it is totally working," Kon said. "Hey, I guess this just gives me feminist street cred, right?"

"You'll do it?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll do it. I guess I just love you that much." Kon leaned back to nuzzle Cassie's cheek with his head. "You do realize Bart and Tim will never, ever stop teasing me about this? I'm giving up the respect of my friends, just for you."

"If they give you trouble, just call Bart Mr. Drake," Cassie said. "It doesn't actually bother Bart that much, but Tim gets annoyed."

"Yeah?" Kon said. "Rushing to his boyfriend's honor and all?"

"They still think that none of us know they're dating," Cassie said.

"That's cute," Kon said.

"Mmhmm," Cassie said.

Kon waited a moment. Then he said, "Are we going to continue gossiping about our friends or are you going to finish bribing me with sex?"

Cassie laughed. "Fine, fine, Mr. Sandsmark."  



End file.
